Tampones and Trenchcoats
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Seto wants a duel and invites Yugi so they could finally settle their rivalry. When Yugi gets there with Yami in control, things are not as they should be. What's going on? Genderbend. Craziness. You have been warned.


**Tampones and Trenchcoats**

 **Summary: Seto wants a duel and invites Yugi so they could finally settle their rivalry. When Yugi gets there with Yami in control, things are not as they should be. What's going on? Genderbend. Craziness. You have been warned.**

 **A/N: Hello there! I am still alive for my fellow Yu Gi Oh fans! Sorry I haven't been updating or posting for so long, but I can't seem to find my flashdrive with the stories on them so I will have to eventually go back to writing - rather _rewriting_ \- them one day and I can't right now. I know where all my Yu Gi Oh stories are going so I can put them on hold but all my other stories are new and written chapter by chapter. I promise to get back to YGO as soon as I can and I apologize for the very long wait. Anyway, this is a story I promised a reviewer, ObeliskX, a long time ago so I hope that they like it. It takes place sometime after Duel City in my story After the Ceremonial Duel - Seto Kaiba's wish. It might not be quite what you expected but I hope you like it! I hope you all like it.**

 **Once again, sorry for the very long wait and I hope I will finish my Yu Gi Oh stories in the upcoming new year. Happy holidays and enjoy.**

 **R &R  
**

Yugi Mouto calmly walked into the biggest building in Domino City with his Duel Disk on full display, ready for his duel with his partner's rival, Seto Kaiba. The billionaire has invited them an hour ago, demanding a duel in the CEO's office immediately or the brunet would come and get them personally. Yugi had shuddered at the thought, as the taller teen had sounded frightening. He did _not_ want to piss the genius off today.

So he had arrived as soon as he could, saying bye to his grandpa and running off. He missed one train so he had been forced to wait for another one and he knew that every minute that he wasted would only further irritate the blue eyed teen. So he had jumped in on the first train, no matter how crowded it had been, got pushed around for seventeen stops and then barely got out. He spent the next fifteen minutes running to Kaiba Corp Headquarters on his short legs, wondering if he should just let the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle take over, as his body always somehow had more stamina and faster reflexes when the Pharaoh was in control. Weird, but he put it down to magic and hoped Kaiba will never hear him think that. The CEO hated anything relating to magic.

So here he was now, slightly out of breath but calm and collected as he entered the building. However, he immediately noticed that everyone was in a frenzy yet as quiet as a little bug. They would silently freak out at the slightest mistakes they might make and trip over themselves to fix them. Yugi stared with his purple eyes, not understanding what was happening and wondering if he had come at a bad time. But, then again, it was Kaiba that had invited him over for a duel. So surely it was alright, right? Or maybe something happened on his way here and Kaibe would throw him out so that the taller duelist could work and fix the problem in peace? Yugi wasn't sure if he would be annoyed or relieved if that happened, as it would mean that his trip downtown had been for nothing.

"Yugi!" A relieved voice startled him and the crazy haired boy looked up, smiling with a small wave when he noticed it was Mokuba with a relieved look on his face running towards him. "Thank goodness you're finally here! Quick, quick! You need to go to the top floor to Seto's office! Seto's been waiting for you and she's not in a good mood!"

"Right-" Yugi froze, blinking owlishly at the younger Kaiba. Did he just say ' _she_ ' when talking about _Kaiba_? Surely he misheard! He was so in shock that he never even noticed when they entered the elevator, climbed fifty stories up and exited it. He did, however, notice the terrified Roland sweating up a flood in front of the great big door that lead to Kaiba's office and the crying secretary. They both brightened up when they caught sight of him and Roland all bit leaped over to him.

"Mr Mouto, thank goodness you're here! Ms Kaiba," Yugi felt his eye twitch, thinking it all a sick and twisted joke, but the man didn't even notice. "Has been expecting you and she," This time, he felt dread fill him when he realized this was no joke. "Has grown impatient! She," another swirl of dread. "Demanded some of her guards go look for you but I managed to persuade her," Yugi finally groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Not to cause a commotion. Please calm her down."

 _What is going on?!_ He thought historically. _Kaiba's a woman? How? Why? Is he going to blame me for it?_

 **Aibou?** Yugi nearly cried in relief when he heard his partner's voice, but he immediately noticed something was wrong here, too. Sure, Yami had a deep voice but it never reminded him of a man's. It was just a really pleasant tenor that soothed his nerves. Why did Yami sound like a man? **_Let me deal with this, okay?_**

 _Thanks, Mou Hitori no Boku._ The teen thought and let himself be dragged inside the Millenium Puzzle as Yami took over.

"Not to worry, I'll deal with Seto," Yugi jumped inside his soul room when he heard just how _deep_ his voice had gotten. And _Seto_?! What the hell!? Since when have those two been so buddy buddy! Yugi had thought Kaibe _hated_ Yami! "Today is what day, exactly?"

"Actually, it's the first." Mokuba said with a cringe. Not even he dared enter the dragon's den on a day like today. Stomach cramps, headache, rise in temper and irritability? Mokuba couldn't deal with that! He never had to, before! Seto always had someone to beat up so that the brunette could feel better without letting the younger Kaiba see the negative effect hormones could have on his older sibling. And Gozaboro had always enjoyed watching the dragon-like temper and rage Seto released on days like this, the few times he got to see them before Seto took over his company and the old business tycoon committed suicide. That day had been one of _these_ days, too. Big Five never dared say anything against the new CEO.

Yugi felt Yami cringe and was surprised when his palms started to sweat. "Right, then. I suggest you guys leave the floor. It might get ... bloody."

"Not funny, Yami." Mokuba growled at the older teen and the Pharaoh snorted.

"You're telling me."

And with that, the leather clad Pharaoh turned around and walked straight into Kaiba's office. It was bright, was Yugi's first thought as they entered. The office was very bright and Yami had to squint their eyes. It was also rather bland, no personal details whatsoever. There was a potted plant in the corner and a big wooden desk. A big, comfy looking office chair was sat behind the desk and in it sat the owner of the office, the building, the company and the Duel Disk still on his arm. Yami gulped at the blue eyes so intensely staring at him.

Yugi gawked.

There before them sat Seto Kaibe, there was no doubt about that, but this was not the Kaibe Yugi was used to. For one, this Kaiba was Joey's height, which was almost a head shorter than the Kaiba Yugi had been expecting when he entered the building. And this Kaiba wasn't nearly as _muscular_ as the Kaiba Yugi was used to. This Kaiba had big breasts and a thin waist with the most beautiful curve to her figure. This Kaiba had waist long hair that was still somehow styled the same as the male Kaiba's. This Kaiba's legs were just as long, Yugi observed when Seto stood up, only they were definitely _feminine_ legs. This Kaiba's tapping finger against her waist was slimmer, although just as long as the usual Kaiba's, and the hand was slightly smaller, more delicate. This Kaiba's face was a woman's, lacking the strong jawline and the thick, muscled neck, connected to equally strong shoulders. This Kaiba also wore a white trench coat and black shirt with a KC belt and her Duel Monsters locket, but, instead of long, tight fitting black pants, this Kaiba wore a very short miniskirt and very deep boots that came just underneath the skirt, exposing some creamy white skin.

In short, this Kaiba was the sexiest girl Yugi had seen and that scared the _shit_ out of him! What was going on!?

"You're late." The crisp voice wasn't nearly as deep as the voice Yugi was used to but the words were as cold as they always were.

Yami made an indignant sound. "You called me while Yugi was looking after the shop! We had to close and lock up and then-"

"I don't care. You. Are. Late." The brunette interrupted with a slam to the surface of her desk. The glare was at least very definitely Kaiba. That thought barely comforted the young Mouto. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, we can duel until you're in a better mo-"

"That's not what I meant!" Seto hissed and stomped up to the shorter duelist. Manicured fingers grasped the tight leather shirt Yami was wearing and brought him up to level their faces in an admirable show of strength as Yami's legs didn't even touch the ground. "Have. You. Brought. IT?!"

"What?! Have I brought _what_ , Seto?! I'm not a mind reader! That's Pegasus! And I can't see into the future! That's Ishizu!"

"And I bet her brothers never forget to bring he tampons when she need them!" The CEO yelled in the Pharaoh's face and said male paled. Wait, _male_? The Pharaoh was a girl the last time Yugi checked! In fact, Pegasus named her Yuna in the papers he made for her and Yami was her middle name! But it _would_ explain the deeper voice ... No, he must be mistaken! _Please_ let him be mistaken! "What kind of boyfriend doesn't bring his girlfriend _tampons_ in the middle of her period!"

Oh, God! Yugi's going to die! This can't be happening! This just _can't_ be happening! Yugi couldn't take it anymore! He didn't want to hear the Pharaoh and Kaiba as they argued about tampons and sex and dates and boyfriend/girlfriend duties! So he did the only thing he could to block out the sounds and _screamed_ -

Only to shoot up in his bed, still screaming his lungs out as a gentle had settled on his shaking shoulder. He whipped his head towards the hand and its owner and all but threw himself at the very _feminine_ Pharaoh standing by his bed. Yuna yelped when they both crashed to the ground, groaning with pain when she landed on her bottom.

"Are you okay, Aibou?" She asked and squeaked when she felt Yugi nestle more securely into her breasts. "YUGI!"

"Are you kids alright?" Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, asked as he sleepily stumbled into the room. Yuna took Yugi by the shoulders and pushed him away from her cleavage.

"We're fine, ji-chan. Yugi just had a bad dream."

"Bad dream!?" Yugi shot up and latched himself around Yuna's waist. "BAD DREAM!? IT WAS A FREAKING _NIGHTMARE_!"

Yuna looked at her one time host and tilted her head to the side. "What happened?"

"Well, for starters, you were a boy! And you were still stuck in the Puzzle!" Now gramps was sitting on the floor with them, interested in what could have caused his grandson's historical state and trying to picture the Pharaoh as a male. It wasn't hard but it was terrifying. What would have become of Priest Seth and her in ancient times as well as now with her and Kaiba!? He didn't even want to think about it! "Kaiba and Mokuba were back-"

"Seto and Mokuba?"

"And Kaiba invited us for a duel in KC. Only everyone was freaking out and then Mokuba told us Kaiba's expecting us and that _she's_ getting impatient!" Yuna and Sugoroku choked on thin air and started spluttering. "And then we went into her office and the girl Kaiba demanded why _you_ ," he pointed to the crimson eyed girl, who jerked back in surprise. "As her _boyfriend_ didn't bring her _tampons_!"

Suddenly, the old man erupted into a fit of laughter at the sight of his grandson's historical face and the flabbergasted expression the Queen of Games was making. "You sure do have some imagination, my boy."

"It's not funny, grandpa!" The amethyst eyed teen yelled, pulling on his blond bangs. Sugoroku just continued laughing as he left to go back to sleep. Yuna shook the shock off as if she were a dog shaking water out of its fur and narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"No more sweets before bed, Yugi."

OWARI


End file.
